Polysomnography or PSG is a multi-parametric test used in the study of sleep and as a diagnostic tool in sleep medicine. The test result is called a polysomnogram, also abbreviated PSG. Polysomnography is a comprehensive recording of the biophysiological changes that occur during sleep. It is usually performed at night, when most people sleep, though some labs can accommodate shift workers and people with circadian rhythm sleep disorders and do the test at other times of day. The PSG monitors many body functions including brain (EEG), eye movements (EOG), muscle activity or skeletal muscle activation (EMG) and heart rhythm (ECG) during sleep.
Polysomnography is used to diagnose, or rule out, many types of sleep disorders including narcolepsy, restless legs syndrome, REM behavior disorder, parasomnias, and sleep apnea. It is often ordered for patients with complaints of daytime fatigue or sleepiness that may be caused by interrupted sleep. Although it is not directly useful in diagnosing circadian rhythm sleep disorders, it may be used to rule out other sleep disorders.
An increase of awareness of sleep disorders and a corresponding increase in the number of sleep labs and lab capacity has created an unprecedented demand for formally trained and certified polysomnographic technologist (RPSGT).
Due to this demand, there is a shortage of qualified polysomnographic technologist, and there exists a clear and expressed need for qualified PSG technologists. Some sleep clinics are hiring applicants with no previous patient care experience and are providing on-the-job training for an extended period of time before a polysomnographic technologist can conduct a study.
Accordingly, there is a need for a polysomnography assessment tool to assist in the training and certification of registered polysomnography technologists.